Something Missing Within
by HaveManners
Summary: Sakura felt like something was missing. Will she find what is? Maybe its love or...her past demons. AU NaruSaku. One sided, SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Missing Within

I haven't written in a long time but this story will be about 20 chapters. Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto.

Baka Chan

* * *

Missing Within.

The sound of the cars passing by woke me up, but I reamained limp and motionless is bed. I lived alone and nothing but silence kept my company on a daily basis. I stared at the ceiling, silently thinking about all my accomplishments. I had everything I wanted, a successful career as a Doctor, my own apartment, money but it still seemed like something was missing...I wasn't happy.

"Riiinnng" my phone rang. I wanted to ignore it but I couldn't take the sound much longer. I sat up in bed and reached for the phone.

"Hello.." I said half-heartedly.

"Sakura it's me, when are you going to visit..." said the other person.

Instantly I slammed the phone down. I didn't want to hear her or even see her. I pushed all thoughts of my mother out my head. Sometimes I wish the world couldn't see me, I'd be invisible to it all. Every morning was like this, a pathetic struggle with my mind. I laid back in my bed. Should I get out of bed? Oh right I have to get to work. I stood up in front of the mirror, my eyes looked lifeless. I couldn't remember the last time I went out. Maybe I will go to that knew Tea shop that opened downtown. I hurriedly made my way to the bathroom.

I stepped out of the bath and looked into the mirror. I ran a hand through my long pink hair. Why can't you find love? I accusingly asked the person staring back at me. Why can't you just learn to love ? I was getting no answers. I continued to look at my own hated reflection. I grimaced.I looked at my face, tired and haggard, frowning. I closed my eyes and sighed. I need to get to work. I threw on my clothes and slowy made my way out through the door.

I sat in my office silently filing away some documents. "Dr. Haruno, the patient is ready," my secretary said in a soothing voice as she peeped through the door. I half smiled. "Send them in" I said slowly. I looked up from my documents of my patient and glanced at the door. My eyes open widely as I stared at the man who stepped in. A mintue later my eyes were still on him, and for a good reason. He was probably the most handsome person I've ever seen. Sunny blonde hair, manly square jaw, beautiful blue eyes, strong looking arms and hands. He was simply naturally kind of guy that looks good in anything. And this guy, this gorgeous guy, for some reason was looking at me. "Shit, " I whispered to myself. I pulled myself together and set my mind in professional mode.

" Have a seat sir, " I said calmly. "Care to tell me what is the problem Mr. Uzumaki?"

"God, you're beautiful..,"He said softly.

I couldn't believe what he said, not even Sasu.. not even HIM had told me I'm beautiful. I frowned but qucikly regained composure.

"T-thank you Mr. Uzumaki but I fail to understand how my beauty is the problem.." I smiled a bit.

His eyes opened wide as he understood what I said. " OH!," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. " I have been having constant headaches and no matter what I take the headaches just won't go away."

"Ok, it seems that you suffer from Migraine headaches and I will give you a bottle of sumatriptan and naproxen sodium (Treximet )which be more effective in relieving migraine symptoms than either medication on its own. You will take a combination of these two tablets 2 times daily." I said while scribbling down the information on the document.

" I have no idea what you said Doc but I trust you..but are you ok?,"he said with a hint of curiosity.

I shook my head softly while laughing inwardly at this honest man. " I'm fine...Take this to my secretary and she will sort everything out for you." I all but smiled but in truth I wasn't fine. I closed my eyes for a bit.

Suddenly I felt a hand on mines. "Dr Haruno.." he said seriously. I opened my eyes in shock. He looked directly in my eyes. "May I take you on a date?"

I gasped. All of a sudden I felt so nervous and afraid. " Why...why would you want to take someone like me on a date?" I asked in a shaky voice. He studied her for a bit. He slowly says "Because there's something very endearing and sweet about you, and you don't even know it..." I stare at him not breathing because this was really unreal.., he continues. "And you have the saddest yet the most beautiful face in the world."

I was speechless...

* * *

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be longer. Reviews would be nice . I will try to reply to all reviews. Favourite and Follow


	2. Broken Walls

do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

My feet are hitting the pavement hard, and with each step I'm getting further and further away from that handsome, sexy...I mean that man. His sweet confession knocked the wind out of me, and mostly just completely overwhelmed me. Never had someone talk so candidly about me .All of a sudden I feel like a small child again. I felt sick, it was hard for me to like someone yet love them and Naruto doesn't deserve to have to deal with that. So I'm running away, as usual. My mind is trying to block out everything he just said. But in the end I still agreed to his date.

I finally got home and realized no one was here to greet me. I sighed softly and flopped down on the sofa. I was so tired and to top it off...someone asked me out on a date and even said nice things to me. I began to drift off to sleep.

_"Oh yess Sasuke! Harder please!" I heard my mother shouted from the bedroom, but her voice was overshadowed by the ear-splitting sound of the headboard banging against the wall It's so loud that I can't hear myself think. I looked at the door with tears falling from my eyes. I stood few feet away from the door and ahead of me was the sounds of Sasuke MY boyfriend and MY Mother having sex. I bit my lip until it bled. I reached for the door knob. I dreaded this scene but my body wouldn't stop moving on its own. I pushed the door. My mother looked at me with her eyes wide open..but that was not it...Sasuke had a smirk on his face._

_"Mom...Sasuke...What are you doing?"_

_"Sakura I'm so sorry..AH!" she suddenly shouted as Sasuke thrusted into her once more._

_"Kill them kill them...," says a voice inside my head. I didn't like it. It has an eerie sound to it. It's trying to be soothing, but instead it somehow sounds so...sinister._

_"Why Sasuke...why?" I shouted angrily with tears flowing down my face._

_Sasuke continues to ignore me. Mother's tears stained her cheeks as she cried and Sasuke held her down thrusting deeper into her. He stopped and looked at me._

_"Sakura..."_

I wake up with terror running through my body. I'm in hysterics. I slowly try calm myself down. I've dealt with this many times before. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream," I keep repeating. It wasn't working. I ran to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. In one gulp it was gone. I leaned against the sink. I realized I'm crying. I hugged myself and let the tears come for a few minutes. I took a deep breath trying to relax. I needed a shower..

Water ran down my body as relaxed in the warm water. It wasn't even night time yet. I frowned. I slept for thirty minutes. I turned off the water and proceeded to my bedroom. I sat on the bed drying my skin in the silence that took residence in my apartment. I wanted all thoughts of that dream gone so I laid down in my bed and went through some pictures in my phone. I stopped at a familiar picture. It was Sasuke... He was smiling with his hands in his pocket. That smug look. I sat up quickly and I stare blind with hate. How can you be smiling? Why are you ever allowed to smile? The last time I smiled a genuine smile was years ago, before I ever met you. I stared at my phone and my thoughts began to wonder, and then there is clothes all over the room...Her undergarments, His boxer, their clothes. And I'm standing in the middle of it all. Those...those sounds coming from the bedroom. I hated that feeling. That feeling of knowing just what is going on behind that god awful door.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my head and went through my phone some more and stopped at his number. My heart starts beating when I see the name Naruto Uzumaki. I gulp, then bite my lip. What do I do? Should I Call Him? Will that make me look desperate? Of course not Sakura..he is the one who asked you out I said to myself. In all honesty I couldn't wait to be on that date. There is something about him that warms my heart. I remembered when he entered my office. His charming smile, his ocean blue eyes, his face radiating handsomeness and kindness at the same time. I wonder what he sees in me that I can't see.

"Rinnnng!" my phone rang.

I looked at the name and it was my mom. I was tempted to ignore the call but I couldn't help but answer.

"What do you want?" I said with an angry tone.

"Sakura I wanted to know how you were..." she mumbled on the other side of the phone.

"You wanted what?!" I all but shouted into the phone. I was getting angry. " You didn't ask me how I were when Sasuke was fucking you..so what could you possible want mother?"

"Sakura ..I'm so soso sorry, I tried to stop..but he reminded me so much of you're father..I couldn't help myself.. " she cried.

"Don't speak about father like that! You don't get that right anymore!" tears fell from my eyes and I gripped the phone tighter. " Mother..you will never have my forgiveness..." I ended the call before she could reply.

I start crying and this time I'm cussing as I do it. I'm more angry than scared. Angry that my own mother who gave life to me and the man I loved with my whole being did this to me. I wanted to die. I wanted to get away from it all. I ran to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. I held the pills in my hand. I wanted to end it all right there and then. The pain I was going true was so intense that I just couldn't take it anymore. I dropped the pills on the ground as I slid down the bathroom wall. Why..why did they do this to me? My heart was in so many pieces that I was not sure if anyone could find them. I stared at the bathroom wall for what seemed like an hour. I wish...I wish this pain would go away...I want to forget but its so hard. I hugged my legs close to my chest. A strange sound comes out of my throat. I'm crying and choking at the same time, and I can't stop it. I felt so tired. I closed my eyes for a bit and I drift off to sleep praying that my demons would stay hidden but that was not the case...

I entered the Tea Shop looking around for any sign of Naruto. I wore a simply pink dress and some low heels with my hair in a high ponytail. I spotted him waving at me with his bright smile. I walked over to him and sat down quietly.

"Good morning beautiful," he said while grasping my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and he looked me sadly. I instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry..I had a rough night." I said slowly.

"It's ok, Sakura but we should order something" he smiled.

The waiter came over and took our orders.

"I'll have some Chamomile Tea please.." I said quietly.

"I'll be having some coffee" Naruto said to the young man.

The waiter went to get our orders. I played with the hem of my dress a bit.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto said with concern. I quickly looked at him.

"I'm fine Naruto" I smiled a fake smile as I closed my eyes.

"Sakura please tell me what is wrong..?" he said asked.

"It's none of your business," I say, my voice breaking. Now he looks really concerned. I take a few deep breaths, forcing myself to don't cry. Finally I find the courage and ask "Why are you doing this?" He looks a little stunned and confused. " There are more prettier girls than me..so why me?"

"Because I like you," he answers. I shake my head, it makes no sense.

"Naruto we just met...how can you like me so fast.?!" I shouted a bit making residents of the shop look at us.

"Because you have something that keeps you going even when your in bad situations, and your voice trembles when you say my name, and you always close your eyes for a second longer when you lie." He continues. "And because something happened to you, and you're too scared to talk about it. And that makes me want to hold you, and make it all better."

My eyes widened as tears threatened to spill. Once again this man.. surprised me.

* * *

I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are nice. Follow and Fav. Thank you. Corrected some mistakes.


	3. Tug of War

Chapter 3. Please enjoy

* * *

Tug of War

I ran ran out the shop. I ran away from him once again. I felt so overwhelmed and scared. He broke down my walls so easily. I heard his voice calling out to me but I kept on running. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get away. I felt a hand gripped mines and I came to a sudden stop.

"Sakura..."he breathed out.

I looked down to the ground not looking at him. So many thoughts ran through my head. I had feelings for this man who I just met. I'm so scared to fall in love. I tried not to cry.

"Sakura..please talk to me, I don't know your past but I will be more than willing to listen."

I looked him in the eyes. All I saw was pure honesty and ...love? He embraced me and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Sakura I will be here whenever you need me.." he whispered into my ear.

I started crying into his chest. This man saying such things to me. I held onto him tighter as I cried my heart out. The rain started to fall so Naruto took me to his car. We got in he took me home. My best friend "silence" occupied the car. We drove for what seemed like hours until we reached my apartment. I was scared to look at Naruto but I took the risk and turned my head but as soon as I turned our lips met. My eyes widened in shock as did his. He pulled away blushing but I stared at him while touching my lips. I knew I was blushing because I felt he heat rise to my face.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." He said quickly.

I regained my composure and opened the door slightly.

"Its ok Naruto" I said softly. " Thanks for the ride."

I got out and headed towards my apartment door but I stopped for a moment and looked back at him and for some reason I couldn't help but smile. His face was one of shock. I laughed to myself. I waved at him and he waved back and drove off.

I entered my apartment and closed the door behind me. I dropped down in the bed. I check my phone, it's a text from Ino. "Where r u?" I text back, "Just got home" Five minutes later my phone vibrates. "Aww Sakura you need to get out more...also I saw you downtown with a blonde haired hunk." My heart speeds up. I've been trying to stop thinking about Naruto so much , but now it's all coming back. He has said probably the kindest words anyone has ever said to me and he even gives me emotional support. Sleep slowly took over me as I thought about Naruto.

I wake up the next morning feeling so hungry that I did some bacons and poured a glass of orange juice. I sat in kitchen eating silently. Today was my off day and I had nothing to do . Maybe I should call Naruto. I check my phone. Another text from Ino " Are you up?" I reply "Of course Pig! . What r u up to?" My phone vibrates right away," NM Billboard-brow, just got out from work. On my way to your place."

I walked to the living room and sat on he sofa. I heard a knock and Ino opened the door. " Don't you have any manners Ino-pig?" I smirked slightly. She sits on the sofa next to me, ignoring my comment and immediately starts probing.

"So who is that guy I saw you with? You haven't been with a man since Sas-gay" I look at her and bite my lip. I don't really want to tell her about Naruto but at the same time I'm dying to get all of this off my chest, and if I can tell anyone it's Ino because she's been my friend for years and we been through some tough times. I decide that I needed her point of view on this and relate everything that happened from when I met Naruto until today and how I cried in front of him. Ino sits and listens patiently, without any judgement. She looks shocked, happy and she was even smiling. Finally I finish and she had a wide grin.

"I'm so glad for you Sakura and I think its a good idea to move on. This seems like he really understands you. And trust me when I say this..sometimes I don't know what goes on behind the Forehead of yours but I think you should totally date him." I looked at Ino and smiled. I'm so relieved that I have Ino to talk to.

"Yeah, but that what If he does the same thing sasuke did..?"

"Sakura, I don't think he way say all these things just to cheat on you. I think he really likes you. And if I'm right then I'm sure he'll understand why its hard for you to trust, if you just have a heart to heart talk with him."

"I can't have a heart to heart talk with him because I will get scared and run again like I did." I groan in frustration. I'm so messed up. And inside I know that I'm really scared of losing Naruto, because he is probably been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ino looks at me with sad eyes. We both laid back on the sofa next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know if you're up for this but Kiba is having a party tonight. Maybe it'll be good to take your mind off of things." My first reaction is that I hate parties. They make me think of drunk assholes, hitting on drunk slutty girls, making out in front of everyone, and just being generally dumb. They also always remind me of how lonely and socially awkward I am. But as I think about it more and more I realize that getting drunk might be my best option right now. So I say "Yeah, why not."

"What?! Really?!" Ino asks surprised. "That's great. It'll be tons of fun. Oh my god we have to get you ready for tonight and we will have so much fun!."

"Great...now I'm gonna look slutty..." I reply. Ino sits up and pulls out a baby blue nail polish from her bag.

"Ughh, you're such a pig" I groan and she laughs. She unscrews the awful smelling polish and starts painting her toes as we continue chatting about my situation. Finally Ino gets a call from her boyfriend Shikamaru and has to take off, so we say our goodbyes and promised to see each other tonight. Thankfully Ino wouldn't get to dress me.

Finally night time comes around and I took a cab to the party. I get to Kiba's house in about ten minutes. As I entered I notice that about forty people are already there. I cringe. I hate social situations. I walked into Kiba's living room, which is a nice size. It has three very comfy black suede sofas with a large glass table in the middle. Behind there's a large wooden shelf with the tv and a stereo system. Music was blasting and people dancing already drunk.

I spotted Ino and Kiba chatting and start heading their way in the kitchen, surrounded by bottles of booze and some people and smoke.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba says as he noticed me, and I can tell he's already tipsy. He hugs Ino and then puts an arm around my shoulder "What will it be Saks? Rum and coke or vodka?"

"Vodka sounds good" I say smiling.

"Nice party!" some woman yells from the living room and she sounded drunk too.

"Thanks man!," Kiba shouts back right by my ear. Finally he hands me the sloppily made drink that tastes like watered down vodka. I winced at the first few sips, but slowly warm up to the strong burning sensation. I walk around with Ino, getting a feel for the party. Ino decided she will dance so I was left standing alone in this sea of people. I slowly made my way back to the kitchen to get another drink. As I poured it I look out the window and realize it's completely dark now. People are still coming through the door and the house is becoming very crowded. As I finished my drink some guy I've never met comes into the kitchen and dares me to do three shots of vodka with him and see who can finish faster. I poured the shots as she waits looking giddy.

"You ready you little bitch?" I ask and realize I sound like I'm slurring and shocked at the language I'm using. I ignored it.

"Fuck Yeah!" he yells and we both start laughing.

"Okay, three, two, one!" I count down and we lunge at our first shot glass. I realize he has me beat when he yells done as I'm still finishing my second one. She starts laughing but all of a sudden I feel very unsteady on my feet.

"You okay?" he asks way too loudly, making me ever more sick. I knew I shouldn't have drank anything. I'm clearly not a drinker.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I mumble and made my way upstairs. I've been to Kiba's house before, but now in the dark and drunk I can't seem to figure out where the hell his bathroom is. I open the first door I saw, and entered his sister's bedroom, where two men are half naked and about to do it. Stunned and disgusted I mumble a quick apology and leave. I blindly made my way down the corridor further until my hand feels another wooden door. I enter Kiba's bathroom. It's a small bathroom and it's covered with cold tiles. I lay down on the tiles, hoping their low temperature will make me feel better, but my head starts spinning even harder so I sat back up. My phone falls out my breast as I had hid it there and I'm feeling so miserable I decided to call someone. I unlock my phone and go to my messages. I tried calling Ino to come get me but somehow realize I must have messed up when a male voice picks up. And not just any male voice, HIS voice. But since I'm drunk off my ass and feeling like I didn't had a care in the world, I felt pretty brave.

"Hey hotstuff," I uttered.

"S-sakura?" I hear.

"Yeahhh" I said back, and then wait. It's his turn to say something right? I think I'm going crazy. I laughed into the phone.

"Are you okay Sakura ? You don't sound like yourself."

"Uhmmmwha, I love you Naruto...I love you so much." I said but I didn't quite grasped what I said.

"You're drunk," he says it statement like. Then adds "Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you," I say smiling. Pretty satisfied with myself for some unknown reason. Someone opens the door, notices I'm sitting on the floor and leaves.

"Did I just hear music? Are you at a party?" he asks. I stay quiet.

"Sakura I need to know where you are. So please Tell me, now," he says in a very strict tone which for some reason makes me blush. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Will you please tell me where you are?"

"I'm by a Friends house...Kiba" I slurred.

"Kiba? I didn't know you knew him? But I'll be right over" he puts down the phone.

I didn't know he said because I started vomiting in the toilet. I held my hair back so it wouldn't get dirty. The one night that was supposed to make me feel better, and here I am, puking my guts out. I'm too tired to get up and clean myself, so I just put my arms on the toilet seat and put my head down, trying to not move and make myself more nauseous. I concentrate on my breathing. I'm still hanging on the toilet seat ten minutes later when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Leave...I'm busy" I mumbled falling on the floor.

"I can see that Sakura ," says an annoyed voice and immediately I felt more sober. I looked up and realized Naruto is staring at me with his beautiful, lovely eyes, and his gaze is even more intense than usual. His jaw is clenched and he looks insanely handsome and sexy..like I just wanted him to take me right here in this bathroom and fuck my brains out.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asks holding out his hand. I take it and try to get up but all of a sudden I feel the need to throw up again, so I fell back down and spilled my guts into the toilet. I feel a gentle hand on my back. When I'm done he hands me a clean towel to wipe my mouth with.

I look down on my shirt and realize it's covered with vomit. I groan. Great, if indeed there ever was a chance of anything happening between us I definitely just ruined it, I thought to myself. I slumped down on the floor, leaning against the toilet, looking completely defeated. Naruto took my hand and dragged me downstairs.

Naruto helps me get in his car. I note that it's still immaculately clean, with no personal belongings lying around, nothing really to suggest that a human being drives this car on a regular basis. He gets in and starts driving. He opens my window all the way up which instantly makes me feel better. Our drive is silent. I wanted to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my house," he replies calmly.

I remained silent. We finally reached his house. Although drunk I could still make out how big it was and beautiful too. As I get out of the car I realize I'm still terribly dizzy. I leaned on Naruto's car. He puts my arm around him and drags me inside. We go up some stairs and then walk down a corridor. I tripped and fall on him, pushing him up against the wall. I blushed trying to gain footing but he held me close helping me back up. His face was void of al emotion.

"I bet you don't like me anymore," I blurted out all of a sudden and started crying. He looks surprised and hurt.

"Of course I still like you Sakura ," he says gently. "Would I be doing this if I didn't? Helping drunk people isn't my hobby Sakura." He slowly walks me over to the bed and I lay down. He stands next to the bed, looking down at me. I'm looking back up at him and feeling strangely small and timid all of a sudden. My hair all over his bed and I could tell I was blushing. I wiped my tears and looked away embarrassed.

"Try to get some sleep," he says gently and leaves the room. I fell asleep right away thinking about him again.

* * *

Again Please fav and follow. Thank you so much for leaving good reviews. Long chapter this time.


	4. Secrets and Encounters

Short Chapter this time because I'm working on some school work but I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Secrets and Encounters.

I wake up feeling sick. I can feel my head throbbing, and I still want to throw up. I sat up rubbing my head slightly. Where is Naruto? I sat at the edge of the bed. "I need to shower.. " I mumbled looking at myself. I looked around the room for any signs of a bathroom and there was one in the corner of the room. I stood up and went to the shower. I don't know if Naruto would mind me using his bathroom but I really needed to shower.

The cold water hit my skin and I felt fresh. My head felt better than ever. I turned of the water and used the towel hanged over the toilet. I didn't had any clothes so I put on my outfit from lastnight. I made my way towards the bed and laid down thinking about lastnight..I couldn't remember much of anything, only a little bit. I hoped I didn't say anything embarassing. I sighed. I got up and decided to look for Naruto. I 'm half way down the stairs and I hear the doorbell ring and figured Naruto locked himself out. I make my way downstairs and open the door smiling. My face falls a little when I see a girl standing in front of me. She's a bit taller than me, has midnight blue hair, pale face ,white eyes and BIG breast. I look at my own breast and.I pouted a bit. Her lips are shiny with lip-gloss. She regards me with annoyance and confusion.

"Where is Naruto?" she asks sharply. I just stand there for a while staring at this rude bitch. Finally I remember to talk.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Naruto's Fiance, who the fuck are you?" she replies angrily.

Fiance. Did she just say fiance? Surely I must have misheard, I think to myself as I look at the unwelcome stranger in disbelief. Surely she must mean another Naruto. My breathing becoming uneven.

"Do you plan to answer me sometime today SMALL breast?" she asks annoyed. I just stand in the doorway, speechless. I figured I didn't know a lot about Naruto, but this, this is on a whole different level. Finally I managed to move aside and the beautiful and rude bitch comes inside the house.

"I'm..I'm his friend...," I reply feeling something like a stab in my chest. Finally I decide to figure out what the hell is going on because Naruto never said he had a FIANCE.

"So you're Naruto's fiance?" I ask trying to wrap my head around this messed up situation.

"Yup, we've been engaged for a couple months now but then unfortunately he had to move. But you know, we're still doing the whole long distance thing," she says with her back turned to me playing with her hair. I nod slowly trying to figure out this whole thing and wondering where the hell Naruto was. Why didn't Naruto mention anything about having a fiance? Why would he do nice things for me and say such sweet things? Was I just some toy ? Something to amuse himself with? No, I quickly dismiss that idea and removed those thoughts from my head. Naruto isn't that kind of person, I know better than that. But than again in my present situation I realize I don't really know anything at all.

"When did you get engaged?" I ask as politely as I can manage. The stranger regards me curiously and glares at me, and finally answers.

"He didn't tell you, huh? He's probably still pretty upset about the whole arranged married thing. I don't know why he's so adamant against it. Lets just say he had some issues with coming to terms with the marriage thing. And his parents decided it would be best to marry him into my family, so that..." But she stops himself. "He would be really upset if I told you the whole story. And this, this is supposed to be a get away from the marriage," she says annoyed. At this point I'm completely shocked. But when the door opens and I see Naruto's face freeze at the sight of the unwelcomed girl and I know she was speaking the truth. He immediately comes to my side, putting him across from the girl, and with a tone of voice I've never heard him use he spits out "Hinata what are you doing here?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to see you," the girl says in a squeaky apologetic tone that sounds nothing like how she talked to me. Naruto looks beyond furious. I can see him struggling inside, finally he turns to me and flatly says.

"Sakura I have to deal with this right now. I'll call you later okay?" I'm shocked as I realize he's asking me to leave. I look at him and try to read his face but its completely empty. I want to say something, but words fail me. Slowly I leave the house. As I walk home I feel completely nothing. I'm so overwhelmed with everything that my system just shuts down and processes nothing. I walk like a zombie. I get to my house and ate breakfast, in a zombie state. I taste nothing, I smell nothing , I feel nothing. The only sound in the house was the ticking of the clock, water dripping from the sink, cars passing by outside, silence making fun of me. All these small things happening, but none of it registers.

The sound of knocking at my door snapped me out of my zombie like state. I slowly went and opened the door. My hearts picks up its pace, what is HE doing here?

"Sakura..." says Sasuke.

"How have you been Sakura?" asks Sasuke. I hated his voice. I hated this man.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. He ignore me , walked in and looked around.

"Wow, nice room. It's only missing me and your mother, but I bet you wouldn't want that?" asks Sasuke as he gets closer and closer to me. I back away as far as I can until my back hits the wall. Sasuke is inches away from me now, with a smirk on his face. He grabs my forearm so hard I think he's breaking it and says "Sakura..I miss your body so much...I miss you Sakura, please come back to me," he says so close to my face I can feel his breath. He finally releases my arm and cupped my face with his hand. I bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying out in pain. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted pusing him away.

" I hate you...I hate you with my whole being" I shouted angrily.

"I will be back Sakura and you will be mine..," he says as he left. He slams the door shut, and I hear his footsteps moving away from my apartment.

I slid to the ground and cry for a little bit, as I try to let my arm rest. It's looking very angry red, and I know it will leave a nasty reminder of this encounter for the next few days. First Naruto and his fiance and now Sasuke. I'm tired of my life . I pop my pills and go to sleep, silently hoping that maybe it'll be better if I don't wake up. I wish I was...dead.

* * *

Thanks For the reviews. Hoped you Enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will be Longer. Fav , review and follow. Thank you.


	5. Family and Confessions

Sorry this took soo long, I was rather busy. Enjoy this one. :)

* * *

**_Family and Confessions_**

I called into work today. I felt horrible. I stared up at the roof as I lay on the sofa. In the end I didn't die...I just fell into a deep sleep. I chuckled softly. So after a long pause I just get up and go to my room. And I'm surprised. Surprised because I don't cry. Surprised because the only thing I feel is a fiery all consuming sense of anger. My phone rings and its Naruto. I answer it.

"Hey, it's me..."

"I know it's you. What do you want?" I ask harshly, surprising myself and Naruto. He takes a second longer to answer.

"What did Hinata tell you?"

"What do you think she told me?" I ask annoyed. "That you're her fiancé." Naruto exhales sounding annoyed as well.

"Look, let me explain," he says but I cut him off.

"No, why don't you save your explanations for someone else Naruto," I say and end the conversation. My phone continues buzzing for some time so finally I just shut it off. Fury is boiling in my whole entire body. There's a soft knock on my front door and I immediately stood up to see who it was. Yanking the door open, I came face to face with my mom.

"Mom...W-whaat are you doing here?" I stuttered.

" Sakura can we please talk?" she said meekly.

I sighed. " Come on in."

I turned away from her. Walking into the kitchen, grabbing a cup to drink some water.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry" she said from behind me. " I know its hard to forgive me for what I did but your the only family I have now Sakura." I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. She continued. "Since your father died, I been so hurt and Sas..." I interrupted her with a wave of my hand. "Sasuke reminded you of dad..." I drank the water in the cup slowly. I remembered my fathers words.

_"Focus on what is important." _

I hugged my mother quickly crushing her in my arms. She gasped and hugged me back. "Mom...I forgive you, I forgive you." She cried, letting her out months of stress. A few minutes later she let go of me.

"Sakura, thank you so much.." I smiled. " I love you Sakura...remember that always.." She walked towards the door. "Mom I love you too.." I said loudly. She stopped briefly but headed out the door.

I wake up the next morning completely disoriented. Then slowly the events of the previous day come back to me and reality sets in. Naruto has a fiancé, or is at least entangled in some weird situation with another person, Sasuke wants me back and Mom and I reconciled. I smiled at the latter. And all of a sudden the world seems to turn upside down. How can this person who I trusted more than anyone else turn out to have so many secrets. I sigh with exasperation, all this morning thinking is giving me a headache. I check the time, it's still very early but I decide to go to work so I can avoid seeing Naruto. I'm not ready for that talk yet, and I'm still mad. I take a quick shower and pick a knee length dress to wear.

I managed to to get my lunch break after dealing with so many patients today. I took off my white coat and hanged it on the office chair. " Ino thanks for bringing my lunch." I said tiredly.

"No problem Sakura." she said happily. " So did you talk to Naru.." Ino stopped her sentence as the door opened revealing Naruto. I looked up from my lunch and stared at Naruto. He looks tired and a bit disheveled, which is very unusual. I worry about him for a second but then I remember that I'm still mad.

"Sakura, can we please talk?" He says to me and then gives Ino a pointed look. She looks at me questioningly and then walks out the office.

"What?" I ask not able to even look at him.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" For a brief second I wonder if he's joking. I mean seriously, he's asking me why I didn't pick up the phone. I just shake my head, astonished. He runs a hand though his hair, looking distressed but says nothing. Finally I realize that he isn't going to say anything else.

"Do you really have a fiancé?" I ask.

"No," Naruto replies as he's looking at me, and I notice his jaw tenses. Then he adds "but I do like someone a lot. That person is really stubborn though. Very hard to understand." I burn with annoyance inside. Is he talking about me? I'm stubborn? I want to lean across the table and smack his perfect head with my book. Instead I just sit stewing with annoyance.

"We need to talk," he says sternly and I frown. How can he be getting stern with me. I'm not the one engaged to other people.

"Fine. Talk then," I reply rolling my eyes. He seems a little amused by my dramatic display.

"I'm not Hinata's fiancé. I've never actually been engaged to her. Okay?" He says in matter of fact tone.

"No, not okay. That explains nothing," I say. I wait for him to tell me more but he just keeps running a hand through his sexy blonde hair. God he's so distracting.

"Why does she think you're her fiancé?" I ask more gently. Naruto looks around, I can tell he's uncomfortable and lost. It's so strange to see this guy who's usually so in control, look so at a loss. I wait for the answer.

"Do we have to discuss this now? Can't you just trust me when I say that she's not, she's not even my friend really. She's back in Home now, and I'll make a point of not talking to her again. Okay?"

"No, that's not okay. I mean what am I supposed to think." Naruto comes closer to me and for a second I forget why I'm mad. His sexy tired face, his blonde hair, his amazing blue eyes. I'm completely lost and he knows it and is using it to his advantage.

"Do you feel anything for me?" he asks and I hear a note of worry in his voice. This beautiful, amazing, strong, masculine, thoughtful, funny guy is worried if I feel anything for him. This must be some sort of joke right? But it's not, as he's expectedly waiting for my answer. I nod my head shyly. A smile slowly spreads on his face.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, just not right now," he says and it's not a question, it's a statement. I sigh not understanding why he has to be so difficult. He gently touches my face and carefully watches my reaction. I find the gesture charming, the fact that he's so careful with me. I lean into his hand and a small smile forms on his lips. He's radiating alluring energy off of him and for the first time all I want to do is be ridiculously close to him. I move forward and tentatively place my lips on his. He responds and I start kissing him more aggressively, possessively. I claim his lips, his mouth. I cannot get enough. Naruto groans as our tongues twist and crash against each other in the most pleasant battle. All of a sudden he puts his hands on my shoulders and separates us. He takes a deep breath and looks like he's trying very hard to control himself.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, feeling rejected.

"Nothing's wrong. Trust me there is nothing I want to do more right now, but I just don't want to get out of control. I think we need to go slow, considering what happened last time." Oh no. I don't want to be reminded of last time.

"But.." I say pouting and Naruto chuckles. He puts his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. I put my arms around his neck and inhale his lovely smell. He places a quick chaste kiss on my lips. I know that I should be mad, and that there's a lot he still needs to tell me, but I come to realize that I trust him. Whatever is going on, I'm sure that Naruto is not trying to hurt me. I'm sure of it inside, and it's a very weird comforting feeling. I look at him, my arms still around his neck. I can't be mad at this amazing human being, whatever secrets he might be hiding.

"I guess we should probably get out of here," I whisper. He nods against me, eyes still closed. I smile. Neither of us move.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Review, Follow and Fav. :)


	6. Hurt(Part 1)

Sorry this chapter so short. It will have a second part which will be way longer. Enjoy

* * *

**_Hurt(Part 1)_**

I'm watching Naruto's chest rise up and down. He's lying on his back, mouth slightly open, he's deep asleep. We fell on his bed after watching a movie of my choice ofcourse. I take this time to examine the curves of his face up close, something I wouldn't dare to do when he's awake. It still startles me to be that close to anyone. Especially someone who makes me feel the way he does, all giddy and shy at the same time. I study the shape of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows, and notice a light stubble on his face. Apparently Mr. Uzumaki forgot to shave, I think to myself and smile.

It's amazing how even in his sleep he looks so composed, like a statue. How does he manage to do that? I marvel at how handsome and beautiful he appears to me, well to everyone I think a. Is it fair for one person to have such good genes? That beautiful jaw, the model like facial features, the superhero frame, not even mentioning the damn six pack and those arms. Those arms which are now loosely enveloping me. A slow smile spreads on my face; I am the luckiest person on the planet at this moment. But I also think about the fact that his physical appearance would mean nothing if it wasn't for who he is inside.

I gently get up from the bed and walk over to his desk. It's pretty cold so I grab his orange hoodie on the way and put it on. Immediately I'm surrounded by his scent. I smile as I sit down. I looked at a picture of his family. He looked just like his father. Blonde hair and blue eyes. His mother is beautiful. Her long radiant red hair flowed around her as she has Naruto and his father in a big hug. I slowly grazed the picture with my finger tips. I go back to bed. Naruto's arm instinctively drapes itself over my body. I scoot in closer. I slowly fall asleep.

_"Sakura..your annoying" the voice stated. I immediatly knew that voice. His shadow coming towards me. No no no this can't be happening. I ran away trying to get away from him. His voice was getting nearer. " Sakura your useless." Please stop. Why do you torture me so? I was scared. Scared of what he might do to me. I spun around searching for the offending voice. In a flash darkness took over me as his laughs assault my ears. "I want Sakura, come back to me..." I stared into the darkness. I want him to stop talking to me. "Stop," I repeat in my head, "stop."_

"Sakura," I hear Naruto's voice calling my name. "Sakura, wake up." I woke up, covered in sweat. I'm still in Naruto's room. It's dark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I mumble.

"Don't be sorry. Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He studies my face carefully. I can tell he's worried. Slowly I turn on my side, away from him. I can't bear to talk about this...him. It hurts too much. He moves closer and hugs me from behind. He does it very gently, making sure I don't have an adverse reaction. But his touch feels soothing He holds me tight, and I feel safe. I feel his lips on my temple. He slowly lifts my hands to his lips. My phone began vibrating. Feeling reluctant I picked it up.

"Sakura!" shouted the person. I winced as their voice hurt my ears. Naruto looked surprised.

"Ino?" I questioned.

"Sakura, hurry down to the hospital quickly." she breathed out. "It's your mom..."

I quickly ended the call. I stood up, grabbing my things quickly.

"S-sakura whats wrong?" he asks worried.

" My mom is in the hospital..." I said holding my tears in.

"Okay, come on," he says and gets his car keys. I grabbed my purse. We drive in silence and get to the hospital pretty quickly. Naruto stops the car as I ran out quickly running as fast as I can, followed by Naruto. I reached the front desk.

"Mebuki Haruno please!" I shouted.

"Third floor." the lady said quickly.

Naruto grabbed my hand as we rushed towards the stairs. Reaching the third floor I saw Ino and Shikamaru. She was crying. I walked bristly towards her.

"Ino is she ok?" I managed out.

" Sakura...I'm so sorry.."

* * *

R

Review, fav and follow.


	7. Hurt( Part 2)

I promised a longer chapter but I couldn't sum this up any longer. So basically it was 1 chapter split in two. If anyone is wondering, the cause of Sakura's mom death will come up soon. This chapter is inspired by Christina Aguilera's song "Hurt". Listen to that song while reading. :)

* * *

_**Hurt(Part 2)**_

_"If only I knew what I know today, I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away,thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes..There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again...Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there"_

"Can we just go?" I whispered. Naruto instinctively grabbed my hand as we walked towards the hospital front door. " I can't breathe..."

I started to hyperventilate as my hands gripped my chest. " Naruto...I can't believe shes gone" I forced out. My tears threatening to spill.

"Sakura...I..just..."

I fell to the ground as Naruto held me tight. "Sakura..I will be here with you always..." whispered Naruto. People started to gather watchings us but I didn't care. I stood up determined to be strong. "Naruto...I'm ok now."

I slowly walked down through the door with Naruto holding me close. I felt so sick. I dropped to my knees and vomits. Naruto held my hair gently. The wind outside is disturbingly cold making me shiver a bit. I suddenly felt warmth on my body as Naruto put his coat around me. I won't cry. Not here. Not now.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed. No tears evident. "Sakura your a strong girl...you..no we will get through this." He gently caressed my hair. "And I will be with you every step of the way."

_"If I had just one more day...I would tell you how much that I've missed you...Since you've been away, Oh, it's dangerous..It's so out of line..To try and turn back time."_

We sat on the bench just outside the hospital. "We only just reconciled yesterday.." Naruto was silent. "I have sorrowful memories, just memories and images, floating in and out of my head like a slide show. You see, my mom and I...we weren't on best terms. My ex boyfriend slept with her." Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto flinched. " I was so hurt, angry, and confused. That day I cut her from my life. I never wanted to speak to her again." Droplets of tears now starting to wet my hand. "Now...she's gone forever. She's finally out my life like I wanted back then. I never really wanted her out my life. I've just been so angry. I've hurt myself...by hurting her."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bawled my eyes out. Mom are you looking down at me now? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance,to look into your eyes and see you looking back. "It was my hand only that had the privilege of holding hers. It was my voice that got to tell her, "I'm sorry." It was my arms that got to encircle her with the love of a daughter. But in the end, these things didn't matter because she couldn't feel, nor hear."

_'"We're watching her fade away...but I won't let her go because I love her..."  
_

"Sakura, you're mother loved you." His rough hand rubbed my shoulders slowly. "No matter what she did...in the end she is still you're mother." His hands slowly lifted my face towards his. "Your mother knew that you're an amazing person and I wish she could see how much I love you." His lips touched mine briefly before he pulled away. " Sakura, I promise you that I will be by your side...always."

* * *

Review, Follow and Fav. Thanks for reading.


End file.
